1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kitchen stoves and more particularly, to a three-in-one convenient stoves, which has at least one electric stove, at least one gas stove and at least one gas canister stove arranged in one stove body so that the user can select to use the electric stove, the gas stove or the gas canister stove for cooking subject to cost savings or different requirements.
2. Description of the Related Art
Commercial gas stoves and electric stoves are independent cookers. A gas stove uses natural gas as a fuel source. An electric stove uses electricity as an energy source. If the supply of natural gas is interrupted of the power supply fails, the user will get famished, causing distress. Further, gas and electricity prices fluctuate so much. If a user can choose to use the cheaper energy source, it will result in substantial operational cost savings. Further, if the supply of electricity and the supply of natural are interrupted, the user will encounter the danger of getting famished.